1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a light or lighting unit on a vehicle component or part.
2. Prior Art
A mounting device of this general type is described in German Patent Document DE 195 19 651 A1. This device has a holding element arranged on a vehicle part. A locking element movable between an unlocked position and a locked position is arranged in the lighting unit. The lighting unit is inserted in a mounting direction on the vehicle part with the locking element in its unlocked position. Subsequently the locking element is moved into its locked position, whereby it locks in the holding element of the vehicle part, so that the lighting unit is held on the vehicle part. In this known device it is disadvantageous that the locking element itself must be directly accessible in order to lock or unlock it from the holding element of the vehicle part. This is not always possible due to the stringent installation conditions for the lighting unit, so that the arrangement of the holding element is difficult.